


Love to Lust

by vivaforever597



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin goes down on Asami. That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I was teasing my friend with this to make them be nice to me but frankly I've lost interest in doing so because over the past few hours I've grown to hate this fucking show and fandom so much, so here it is, probably my last LOK fic ever (unless I swallow my hatred and distaste to type up the Bosami fic I wrote a couple weeks ago). Goodbye friends, it's been real.

The bedsprings squeaked under Asami's weight as her muscles flexed, as if of their own accord. Bolin drew his head back from between her legs. "Liking it?" he asked teasingly.

Asami tried to make an appropriate verbal response, but could only manage to groan out a "yes" with a self-effacing smile.

"Want me to keep on, then?" Bolin asked, smiling mischievously. She nodded and closed her eyes in pleasure.

He obligingly replaced his lips between her legs. She thought for a moment that the simple sensation would make her faint, as her back relaxed into the mattress. But then she felt his pleasantly warm tongue flick within her.

It was like an awakening.

Her pulse jumped; her senses became more acute. Yet she found she'd lost all of her ability to speak, or indeed to think of anything outside of the present moment.

She loved him. She loved him. The thought repeated itself in her mind. And he wanted her, she thought. Just as she wanted him.

His body was pushing her own closer to climax, she knew, and she wished to extend the feeling — and yet she couldn't help wanting to reach that peak at once...

Were they fucking or making love? she wondered suddenly, unaware what had bidden the thought. Fucking had a certain exciting energy to it, yet making love, with its inherent expression of romance, seemed even more appealing. Yes, she and Bolin were making love. They were _making love_. The words aroused her further as they echoed in her mind. They were making love, making love...

She felt the orgasm set off within her. Bolin seemed to realise it as well, as he made a face, seeming surprised to feel her body pushing against his mouth. If she'd been more able to speak, Asami would have expressed her amusement: what else had he expected? But all she could think of was the intense sensation of pleasure emanating from just below her hips.

After all too brief a moment, the feeling subsided, and Asami's full senses returned. She blinked, then looked down the elegant lines of her body to see Bolin beaming at her.

"Did I do it well?" he asked boyishly.

Asami couldn't keep herself from laughing. "Very well." She bent her body to approach his face to give him a light kiss. As their lips met, she tasted a trace of her own fluids — an oddly uncomfortable thought, she realized, and she pulled back. She affectionately flicked his cheek with her fingernail, making him flinch adorably.

"Ready for my turn?" she asked.

He gulped in excitement and nodded. As he climbed onto the bed, she appreciatively watched his muscles flex, for a change unhidden by his clothes. His body was almost as beautiful as hers, she thought as she lowered her own head to his loins. She would always love making love with him.


End file.
